


Do You Really Remember Me?

by VeloxVoid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Ganon is defeated. Link and Zelda stand alone on their battlefield, with only each other for comfort. But, they begin to realise, they are all the other needs.





	Do You Really Remember Me?

“May I ask…” Zelda’s voice shook as she clutched her hands to her chest, tendrils of sealing magic still lingering around her fingertips. She stood in front of him, the deep pools of her eyes almost inviting him to lose himself in them, the setting sun behind her turning her windswept hair a shade of gold. “… Do you really remember me?”

  
A bell tolled somewhere inside Link, the words ringing throughout his ears. Did he remember her?

  
The girl stood before him in a gown of white, shoulders tight and eyes wide, looking innocent and unguarded in contrast to her magical prowess. A bruise had begun to blossom around her cheek, dirt smearing her arms and neck. Link’s chest swelled; she was so fearless, yet still so vulnerable. So powerful, yet so unsure of herself. She looked almost sad - apprehensive as she awaited his response, hands clutching each other so tightly they had turned white.

  
Almost by instinct, his feet took him to her, watching her eyelashes beat back rising tears. As he neared her, he could feel her. Her warmth - an aura so compelling, reaching out to him like a bright light in the darkness. Where Link found himself restless, she was courageous; where he was silent, she had words; and where he felt empty, Zelda completed him. Tears welled in Link’s eyes too as he embraced her, feeling her arms wrap around his back.

  
They held each other in unyielding grips, a grasp so tight that it felt neither of them would be the first to relent. A gasp and sob left Zelda’s mouth as she buried her face in his neck, sniffling as one of his hands reached up to cradle her head.

  
Emotion surged throughout Link, overpowering him. His head was dizzy and his chest was full - a smile clung to his lips and his arms tightened so much that he lifted her off the ground, her legs flailing slightly to accompany a giggle like angel’s song. The ache to Link’s heart seemed to melt away, replaced instead with a buzz, a delirium, a fire; the void inside him became filled with a love he couldn’t ever have hoped to experience.

  
Link had found her once again, and he would never let her go.


End file.
